


Behind Closed Doors

by MorganeUK



Series: Songs title as inspiration... [22]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Mycroft's Meddling, Pining John Watson, Pining Sherlock, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 08:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14516892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: John and Sherlock are separated by a door... And they don't like it. At all.





	Behind Closed Doors

“I hate it when he does that!” John's exclamation was enhanced by an exasperated gesture towards the closed door of Mycroft Holmes’ office.

Anthea, not moving her eyes from her Blackberry, mutters a distracted “What?”

“Letting me out… as if I wasn't important.” Mycroft and Sherlock have been alone in the government-mystery-man's office for more than an hour now, while John patiently waits outside. Patiently obviously an overstatement as the doctor patience was running thin. Anthea’s bonhomie was exasperating!  _After all that we went through! Even a secret psycho sister, it can be worst than that!_ But he knows that if he has been summoned it must be serious!  _Maybe life threatening for one of them... For Sherlock!_ _No, no, it won't do!_ Pushing away the ping in his heart at the thought of Sherlock being in trouble,John was now looking at the door as if its presence was a personal affront!   _He's my friend, it's normal that I care... It's what a friend does._ “Why do they asked for me if it’s for letting me outside?”  _Fucking unbelievable!_

“I stopped asking these type of questions years ago Doctor Watson. There is probably an excellent reason for that delay…” With an unexpressive face, she quickly wrote a text to her boss to let him know John's distressed state of mind. 

 

In the office, the brothers were playing a game of chess, while drinking tea. 

“Don’t you think it’s been long enough now, My'?” Sherlock asks, knowing that  _his_  doctor was probably trying to find a way to force the heavy mahogany door. "What game are you playing anyway?" 

"Chess, obviously, and you are losing brother mine." Sipping his Earl Grey, Mycroft smiles enigmatically. "Sometimes, ordinary people need a little push, a little frustration, to have another view upon a situation."

"I don't understand what you are talking about." His eyes were glued to the door, not liking the idea of John worrying for nothing. "What's the point of all that, I really don't understand." He starts fidgeting with his cup, his anxiety rising at the thought of John just a few meters away without being able to actually see him, and murmurs with agitation. "Really don't know what you want to prove... Your plan clearly doesn't work." He rises as if going to the door but came back to the checking board. "And I am not losing, checkmate Mycroft."

Reading Anthea's last text with a secret satisfaction, Mycroft nods appreciatively at his brother victory while thinking about how clueless both men were and how this little experiment was a complete success.  _We are both winning I think.  Now, let find a bogus excuse for that little impromptu meeting._  "Stop fussing and open the door Sherlock..." 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: Behind Closed Doors / Rise Against
> 
> Beta read by Notjustmom


End file.
